Conventional golf tees have stems designed to be pressed into the ground and ball-supporting heads that are designed to support an elevated golf ball during a tee shot. Typically, the ball-supporting head of the golf tee includes a concave surface that contacts the golf ball when the golf ball is placed on the tee. During a tee shot, friction between the concave surface and an outer surface of the golf ball may affect the spin of the golf ball, which may cause an uncontrollable or undesirable flightpath. It may therefore be advantageous to provide a golf tee with a head having enhanced surface properties to limit unintentional spin.